Changelog 1.124
Hello Queens and Kings, You may notice that this changelog looks a bit different than our regular updates. This is because it contains a lot of smaller but important changes, so we wanted to make sure it stands out and gives you some insight into the game and our plans for it. The update to 1.124 will take place on Monday April 16th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. We have made some quality-of-life improvements that have been requested by you - our community. Additionally, important changes and bugfixes are coming to the game with this update! Changes Another level of zoom was added to your city! In addition to the existing two levels, you can now zoom out even further to a third stage! Get a bird's eye view of even the biggest cities! Boosted Productions and easier cancellation! We have added the option "Don't show again" to cancelling productions. We hope that this will make it a bit smoother for you to finish your daily challenges and quests. Additionally, the production windows will now always take all your active boosts into consideration before starting a production. The Treasure Hunt We have come to the decision to remove the Treasure Hunt feature from the game, which we have been considering for a while. The introduction of the Treasure Hunt was intended to provide some rewards and a small amount of gameplay on a daily basis. In the few years since, we have introduced many other things like the Guild Expedition, Incidents, Daily Challenges and other features to play with and gain rewards from. This left the Treasure Hunt with little of its original purpose. This is one of the reasons the feature never made the jump to mobile. We're removing the Treasure Hunt now in the interest of focusing on other areas of the game. One of the reasons this decision took a while was that we wanted to make sure those new features (especially Incidents and Daily Challenges) are used and work well before removing it. Additionally, we wanted to ensure as much as possible that App and Desktop players all have access to the same features. More relaxed Daily Challenges In the spirit of removing things and, of course, based on the feedback we've seen since their introduction, we have also decided to remove the "-1" punishment for not completing a Challenge. This means that from now on you will always keep the already existing progress towards the 7-day chest, and will not lose anything if you decide to skip a day (or - to be more specific - however many days you wish). You can take the Daily Challenges on at your own pace now! Dismiss Reward Windows! Reward windows that are, for example, opened by incidents can now be closed by clicking on the background. This should speed up several aspects of the game such as the Guild Expedition, Incidents, events and others. Keep in mind that this functionality will become active a little bit after the game has been updated. Bugfixes We have also started working on porting GvG for the HTML5 version of the game and have taken this opportunity to address some of the current issues with the mode (these fixes benefit both Flash and the upcoming HTML5 environment): *In some instances, the state of sectors in GvG would stop updating. We have made updating a bit more stable by fixing one of the reasons it would break, but there may still be cases that this occurs. Let us know! *We have fixed an internal error that could occur when attempting to fight an already defeated army in GvG. Additional bugfixes for this patch can be found below: *We have adjusted the coin- and supply cost of the research "Rapid deployment" down to be more in line with other technologies of its age. *When opening the inventory from a Great Building reward window, set bonus indicators were sometimes displayed. This has been fixed. *If you were logged in while the current daily challenge ends, the portrait of the quest giver wasn't changed to a chest. This has been corrected. *After collecting a completed quest, the green check mark sometimes stayed around. It now is once again properly removed. *When selecting to sell a building, it was still possible to click the button to instantly finish its construction with Diamonds. We will prevent this now. *We have added a tooltip to disabled guild power productions if the player is not in a guild. *The input text field in messages was greyed out. We have lightened it up again. *We have fixed a bug that caused some incidents to overlap with nature elements. Coming soon to Forge of Empires! We also have some information about features that are not coming with this update, but are already in development, so you can expect to hear more about them very soon :). Reconstruction Mode (Extended Beta Phase) This mode will allow you to completely re-arrange your city at any time. Store all your buildings and streets in a temporary storage and place them back into your city. The changes will be made only when you hit save. Please be aware that this feature will not be released to the live servers in the near future, we're entering an extended beta phase. Dismissing the Blueprint Window (Already on Beta) Similar to the reward window, we also plan to make it possible for you to dismiss the "Blueprint found" window by clicking on the background. Self-Aid Kits (Work in Progress) We plan to change the motivation and mass-motivation kits into "self-aid"-Kits, which will allow you to not only motivate buildings, but also polish decorations and aid supply- and coin productions even if the production is already finished! Speedy aborting of Quests (Investigating) We know that due to some recent bug fixes, aborting quests has slowed down somewhat, especially if done with many quests in a row. We are currently investigating ways of safely speeding this system up again. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Wikia original post can be read [https://forum.en.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/update-to-1-124.35490/ here]. Category:Changelog